


Ravenswood: Home of Magic

by authordjl



Category: Avalon: Web of Magic - Rachel Roberts
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authordjl/pseuds/authordjl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based off of the Avalon: Web of Magic series by Rachel Roberts. It picks up at the last chapter of Full Circle, and continues on after that. The first few chapters contain Roberts' story-line and direct quotes, but no copyright infringement is intended; I own none of the characters, settings, or anything in the story. Based on Adriane's point of view... Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Adriane tugged at the sleeve of her sweater. To anyone else, it was a black sweater, but to Adriane and anyone who knew her well, it was as dressed up as she'd ever been in her life. Well, other than the time she filled in for Kara's role as Queen Titania in the school play, but she chose to forget that.  
"Adriane, don't tug at it, it'll stretch out!" Kara slapped Adriane's hand. The warrior recoiled.  
"It's itchy," she said a little harshly.  
"I'm still surprised you agreed to wear it," Emily said, sipping her fruit punch.  
"It's the last day of middle school. I hate to admit it but Kara was right. I should dress up."  
"Still dressed down compared to everyone else here," Kara complained.  
"But it's dressed up for me," Adriane snapped. "We compromised, remember?"  
"Right, whatever," Kara shook her head. "No use arguing with you. Even I would never win."  
Adriane smirked with satisfaction and leaned an elbow on the punch table. Barbie finally admitted it. She won.  
It had been three weeks since the girls had sacrificed all of their magic to save the magic web. As devastating as it was, they had made the right decision. Even if it meant leaving their bondeds behind. Adriane missed Dreamer more than anything in the world. She longed for nothing more than to hug him and run with him once again. But she knew that would never happen. Not after their ultimate sacrifice.  
"Kara!" Heather called from the dance floor, "Come on, dance girl!"  
Kara giggled. "Okay girls, new mission: dance!"  
Emily didn't hesitate to put down her drink and follow Kara's lead onto the dance floor, but Adriane needed some nudging. She had already 'dressed up' for and attended a party. Wasn't that enough?  
But Kara grabbed her by the arms and lead her into the middle of a huge throng of people. The moving, screaming, and bright lights were all a little much. "Kara, I'm not so sure if - "  
Someone bumped into her. "Oops, sorry dude. Oh, Adriane! I've been looking for you!" the familiar voice of Joey Micetti said. She saw a glint of excitement flash through his eyes, and she felt her cheeks flush fifty shades of red.  
"Joey," was all she could say.  
"Wanna dance?" he shouted over the loud music.  
"Huh?"  
"I said, wanna dance?"  
"Oh, um - " she glanced over Joey's shoulder to see Kara grinning at her and nodding enthusiastically. She turned back to Joey. "Um, sure."  
"Awesome!" he cried. He gently clasped her hands in his and started to slowly sway to the violent beat, starting to pick up speed. Adriane followed along halfheartedly, still thinking about Dreamer. And Ozzie, and Lyra, and Zach -  
POOT!  
Adriane saw a dash of blue whizz through the air. She slowly let go of Joey as Emily tapped her, motioning at the sky.  
"I saw it too. What was that?"  
"A new dance?" Emily suggested.  
"You guys see something?" Kara asked from behind them.  
"Must have been the lights," Emily replied.  
"And what about that?" Adriane nodded to a flying bowl.  
The girls eyed it, and finally laid eyes on the blue mini-dragon carrying it."Fred!" Adriane exclaimed. The tiny dragon dove into her arms.  
Pop! Pop! Pop!  
"Goldie!" Kara cried, cradling her bonded golden dragonfly. "I missed you so much!... Where's Barney?" The purple dragonfly was nowhere to be found.  
Brriiiiing!!! Goldie vibrated. "It's for you." She looked at Kara.  
"Hello?" Kara answered.  
"Secret rendezvous in the glade," a mysterious bass-tone replied.  
"Who is this?" Kara demanded.  
"Mages only. Tell no one." Goldie burped, and the d-fly phone hung up.  
"What was that all about?" Adriane asked cautiously.  
"Only one way to find out," Kara smiled. She knew something. Who called?  
Curious and excited, the three mages left the lawn and ran the familiar path to the glade.  
Just past the Rocking Stone, the sky twinkled with countless stars, and the moon reflected perfectly in the still lake. Even though there was no movement besides the firs in the wind, the glade seemed to be alive. It was magical.  
Just as Adriane was about to ask where the mysterious caller was, someone spoke from a nearby willow tree. The voice was too familiar.  
"Fred, I told you to bring snacks!"  
Then, the mages saw him: the little brown ferret. "Ozzie!" Emily cried, scooping up the ferret. "Is it really you?"  
Adriane thought she heard a familiar "Gah" as she and Kara joined the hug.  
"How did you get here?" Emily asked, setting him down.  
The ferret brushed himself off, then pointed to the willow. "Same way they did."  
Adriane laid eyes on the beautiful black wolf that approached the girls. "Dreamer!" She ran over and hugged him, burying her head in his soft fur. The familiar scent of mistwolf filled her nostrils once more.  
"Lyra!" Kara also greeted the leopard-spotted cat that had accompanied the wolf. "Could I be any more miserable?" There was a pause. "I know - hey wait, did you just hear me?"  
_Yes, did you?_ the cat turned to Ozzie.  
"Of course I did!"  
"But we gave up our jewels," Kara reminded everyone.  
"And we closed the gates of Avalon," Emily added.  
"And all the dark magic blew up Avalon, didn't it?" Adriane asked, utterly confused.  
"Not exactly," a low voice responded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, no copyright infringement intended. Everything in this chapter and the previous one belong to Rachel Roberts. I used them to set up my story that will be starting next chapter. Love you all!! <3

From behind a tree, a green figure, a blue figure, and a tan figure, appeared, nearing the girls. The goblin prince, Lorren, was clad in a royal-tux and dress shoes. The sea prince, Marlin, wore a fancy button-down vest and the sea-dragon-rider equivalent of khaki pants. Zach wore a simple tee shirt and jeans, but neither were ripped, so for him, it was dressed up; similar to how a black sweater was dressed up for Adriane.  
"Well, what have we here?" Kara asked seductively.  
Lorren looked at her. "We couldn't ask you to your own dance - "  
" - so we decided to have our own party." Zach glance at Adriane and winked at her. She felt her cheeks flush.  
"You look... beautiful," Marlin said. Adriane looked over at him, but his eyes were on Emily. "I mean, you all do," he caught himself. Emily tried to hide her red cheeks, but failed, and even let a smile slip.  
"All right," Kara interrupted the moment, "someone better start explaining."  
"That would be her," Lorren said.  
"Over there." Marlin pointed to the lake behind them. The girls whirled around as Emily approached the water. Adriane watched as the still water rippled, and then turned a light pink. It started to turn all different colors as the female figure of Neerie rose from the surface. She proceeded to explain how she was a guardian of Avalon.  
Adriane couldn't believe her ears. "But Avalon is gone," she argued.  
Tweek, the Experimental Farimental, shrieked, claiming that Ravenswood was the new home of magic.  
"How is that possible?" Emily asked, grinning.  
"You completed the quest, something no other mages have done."  
"I don't get it. What makes us any different?" Kara complained.  
"Without you, Ozymandius, the circle of dark mages could not be broken." The elemental figure turned to the ferret. She looked at the mages. "When you gave your jewels to the Well of Tears, Ozzie's magic prevented them from being corrupted. They healed all of Avalon's magic."  
"It's been you all along Ozzie!" Emily bent down to him. "It was you who broke the dark cycle. I proved it when I killed you."  
"But you never killed me."  
"And you never made me a dark mage."  
"Ozzie is much more than a disguised weasel. As a ferret, Ozzie could not be killed and his magic could not be ruined. That IS his magic."  
Adriane's jaw dropped.  
"Good job, ferret," Kara remarked.  
"And I never fully became a dark mage," Emily concluded. "That's what broke the cycle."  
"We bow to Sir Ozzie," the three boys bowed to the ferret. Adriane watched them with great entertainment. When they recovered, Zach caught her eye and smiled, causing her to blush once again.  
The Farimentals, Gwigg, Ambia, and Marina appeared in front of the three girls.  
"Congratulations, mages," Marina said in a watery whisper.  
"Thanks, but we miss all of our friends at Ravenswood," Kara replied.  
"You mean us?" the familiar voice of Rasha the Quiffle said from the trees.  
Suddenly, all the Ravenswood animals came bursting forth - Ronif, Rommel, and even -  
_Hello mages_ A shadow passed overhead.  
"Gwyx!" Adriane called excitedly at the sight of the black dragon.  
_You can call me Web Warrior now. I saved the entire web._  
 _Hi, Mama!_  
The red Drake hopped into the crowd, and was instantly carried away by at least a dozen animals.  
"Be home by ten!" Adriane giggled.  
After what seemed like the end of the reunion, one more group approached: Indi, Starfire, Stormbringer, and Phel, each with a jewel.  
"What is lost becomes found again," Neerie said. "A perfect circle."  
Suddenly, the mages understood. Only after sacrificing their magic did they truly deserve it. They each accepted the jewels, now brighter than ever. The wolf stone had always felt right to Adriane, but now, it felt even more right.  
"May I have this dance, Princess?" Lorren kneeled before Kara.  
"I think you may," she answered with a curtsy.  
Marlin extended his teal hand towards the Healer mage. "Emily?"  
She accepted it. "Thank you, charming Prince."  
Adriane watched as the two boys whisked her friends off. She turned back to Zach, who was already looking at her. He winked his invitation. She took his large, calloused hand and moved into his arms. Although she couldn't see it, she could feel it: their jewels were in perfect sync. She knew he could feel it too.


	3. Chapter 3

An invisible symphony started to play as the mages and the princes waltzed around the beautiful glade. Adriane glanced over Zach's shoulder, and could swear she saw Ozzie dancing with another pink-bowed furry creature. Good, she thought. He deserved it.  
She looked back to Zach and his gaze met hers. He grinned, and she let a thin smile escape from her lips. She looked down, embarrassed.  
Zach stepped a little closer, and she lay her head on his chest. Zach let go of her hands and hugged her waist. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. They gently swayed. At some point, Zach lightly kissed Adriane on the forehead. She looked up at him and they stopped moving. Then, she just pulled him into a hug, closing her eyes.  
Adriane peeked over Zach's shoulder to see Lorren smothering Kara with smooches, and Marlin twirling Emily.   
"Wanna go somewhere?" Zach whispered, tickling her ear.   
Adriane grinned, and Zach took her hand, whisking her off into the woods.  
"Wait," Adriane stopped, half laughing, half panting. "Where are we going?"  
"Away from everyone," Zach replied, pulling her close.  
"But," she put her hands on his chest, giggling. "Where?"  
"I don't know, I was thinking, the manor."  
She giggled again. "Okay, lezgo."  
Zach grinned and lead her back to the Ravenswood manor, skirting the trees by the party, and escaping around back, out of everyone's sight.  
As they were running, Adriane caught herself. She had giggled. Giggled! What was happening to her? Zach had always made her feel... different. There was just something about him that welcomed her. He was tough, a warrior, like her. But he had good heart, and would always fight for what he believed in, like her. And he was kind. So kind.  
The two burst into the back of the Manor, and began to run up the stairs, but Zach stopped midway. "Wha - " Adriane was cut off by his mouth on hers. It caught her by surprise, but she breathed into it, unable to help the smile spreading across her mouth.  
Zach pulled away slowly. "I'm sorry, I just - " Adriane cut him off by kissing him again. This time he eased into it.   
Zach started to slowly back up the steps, bringing Adriane with him. At the top of the stairs he pulled away again and lead her into the library. Before Adriane could relive all the memories that took place here, Zach sat her down on the window seat and started to kiss her again. She responded, and again, she felt the sync of their jewels.   
"Is this love?" the sandy haired boy asked, finding a seat next to Adriane on the small seat.  
She looked at him. "What do you think it is?"  
"I've never met another human before. Then I met you. And ever since then, I've had a rock-like feeling in my stomach, and I get these tingles and weird urges and - " he cut himself off and looked out the window at the party on the grounds below.  
"You've really done something," he said, gazing at the lawn.  
Suddenly, one of Kara's friends, Molly, caught sight of Adriane and Zach in the window. She giggled and winked, motioning for them to come down.  
"I think your friend wants us to join her."  
"No i don't think so - "  
"C'mon Adriane!" Zach grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out of the manor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I've been MIA recently, I've been really busy, but here's the next chapter for y'all! Leave me a comment letting me know what you think! Love you all!

Zach and a reluctant Adriane made their way through the crowd of graduated middleschoolers in search for Kara's friends. Adriane silently hoped that Molly had gotten lost in the crowd, and that Zach would just give up.  
"This sure is a lot of humans," Zach remarked, shaking her back to reality.  
"Hmm, yeah," she mumbled. He had noticed. Now if he would just give up -   
"Oh there she is!" he pointed into the distance.  
"Adriane!" Molly called, waving. Zach approached her while Adriane groaned.  
"Hello!" Zach said in an extremely friendly manner.  
"Hiya!" the blonde turned to Adriane. "Who's this?"  
If it was Kara in her place, she wouldn't have had a doubt that Molly was friendly-teasing her. But Kara's friend group was never particularly kind to Adriane. Of course, Molly had been nicer than the rest, but there was no telling if this was a prank or not.  
"Zach..." she mumbled.  
"Come again?"  
"This is Zach."  
"I'm Zach."  
Molly furrowed her brow. "Where're you from? I haven't seen you around here."  
"I'm from Alden - "  
"Albuquerque!" Adriane finished for him. Zach gave her a puzzled look. Adriane raised her brows sternly. Oh, he mouthed, and looked back to Molly.  
"Yes, I'm from... there. Uh, I just moved here and, uh," he looked to Adriane.  
"And he's staying at the manor while his parents move in," she finished.  
Molly nodded. "Got it... So, are you guys like, a thing?"   
"A thing?" Adriane's stomach dropped as Zach asked his question.  
"Yeah, like," she leaned in close and whispered, "dating?"  
"Oh, yeah, we are dating," Zach said, beaming.  
Adriane braced for the worst as Molly turned to her. "That's so good you know."  
"Huh?"   
"Yeah, it's just, no offense but you always seem so miserable all the time. I kind felt bad, you know?" Adriane sighed. Another unnecessary pity talk. "But, you looked so happy upstairs. I just couldn't help but feel happy for you. I think he'll be good for you. You deserve it." She smiled softly at Adriane, and then looked Zach up and down. "He's hot, too," she whispered.  
Adriane took a stutter breath, caught by surprise. "Wow, uh, thanks Molly. Really."  
"Anytime girl," she smiled. "Hey, you haven't seen K around, have you?"  
Last time Adriane checked, Kara was in the glade with Lorren, but she couldn't risk exposing Ravenswood's true magic.  
"No, sorry."  
"It's cool. See you 'round," Molly waved her off and resumed dancing.   
"Well she was nice," Zach remarked.  
"Absolute pleasure."  
"So," he faced her, "we're dating?"  
Adriane let a smile slip. "I guess so."  
"So," he said softly yet playfully. "Wanna dance?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Whew! What a night!" Kara cried, shutting the door to the manor behind her. It was 12:30 in the morning and the last of their classmates had just left. Kara and Lorren had just come back from the glade, along with Emily and Marlin. "Where've you been all night?" Kara raised her eyebrows and grinned at Zach and Adriane, seating herself down in the armchair across from Zach and Adriane's couch.  
Zach glanced at Adriane, and then back at Kara. "We were dancing." Kara raised her brows higher, pressing him on. "Your friend is very kind."  
Kara looked taken aback. "What? Who?"  
"Molly," Adriane said quickly, trying to devote Kara's attention away from Adriane and Zach, and onto the blonde.   
"Yeah, she saw us upstairs and told us to come down," Zach added.  
"Upstairs?" Kara leaned forward again.  
"Yeah, we were - Oof - " Adriane elbowed Zach before he could say any more.  
"Adriane!" Kara whined. "What happened!?"  
"What happened up there does not concern you, and there was nothing that you would even be interested in hearing," Adriane said through pursed lips.   
Kara squinted, then seemed to let up. "Whatever. I'd never crack you."  
"What happened with you guys?" Adriane pressed. "We miss anything good?"  
"Oh, totally! I'd be happy to tell," she said firmly, then grinned. "Ozzie totally hit it off with that Esmeralda."  
"Good for him."  
"And as for me and Lorren..." she teased, "let's just say he's really good at kissing!" she suddenly squealed.  
"Here we go,"Adriane rolled her eyes as Kara's phone chimed.  
"Was I good at kissi - " Adriane elbowed Zach again, a little harder this time.  
"You liars!" Kara cried, wiggling her phone in the air. "Molly just texted me saying you two were a thing. Spill! What happened!?"  
"At least she's interested in talking about someone else for a change," Emily said, shutting a pantry cabinet and joining the girls and boys. Adriane could tell she was trying to lighten the mood.  
"How 'bout you?" Adriane turned to the auburn-haired girl. "Anything exciting?" she mocked Kara's enthusiasm.   
"I mean, we danced a lot, and talked a lot too," Emily said truthfully.  
"And kissed," Kara added.  
Adriane raised her eyebrows.  
"Yeah, that too," Emily said a little quieter.  
"But back to you Adriane," Kara said, turning her gaze once more to the dark haired girl. Man, she wasn't giving up, was she? "We talked. Now you."  
"Fine!" Adriane threw up her hands. "We kissed! And then we talked. And then we danced. Happy?"  
"Quite." Kara fought to hide the smile that broke onto her lips. "You guys we all have boyfriends!" she squealed.  
"Whoa whoa whoa let's not go there!" Adriane held her hands out. "We have to concentrate on the more important things. Don't forget, the preserve is still in business, and we still have magical animals living here. Even more now than before, now that this is the home of all magic."  
"She's got a point Kara," Emily pointed out.  
"Humph." Kara sat back and folded her arms. "Can i at least be excited?"  
"Of course Kara, we just can't let ourselves get distracted," Emily said. "Besides, we can't exactly control when they'll be coming through. I'm no expert, but they probably can't stay here forever."  
"It's true," Marlin said. "I can't survive more than a few days out of water, and Lorren and I will need to be back with our kingdoms shortly."  
"Not to mention that Zach is the only one who can go out in public and not get weird looks," Adriane said a little sharply.  
"Why?" Kara shot back even harsher.  
Adriane looked at her all puzzled, like the are-you-really-that-stupid? look. "I don't know, maybe because Marlin's blue and Lorren's green?"  
Kara stopped. "Oh..." Then no one spoke.   
Zach finally spoke. "We only planned to stay for the dance, leave once it was clear. I'll - I'll let you know when we're about to come back. I promise we'll visit again soon." He looked at Adriane and smiled. She returned the favor.  
"Do you have to go so soon?" Kara looked up at Lorren.  
"Unfortunately," he responded, "but we'll be back." He smiled and leaned forward, kissing her on the cheek. "I promise."  
Kara smiled. "Okay."  
"Goodbye my princess," the goblin prince bowed.  
"Adieu, fairest maiden." Marlin took Emily's hand and kissed it, causing her to giggle. He and Lorren headed for the door. "Zach?"  
The blonde turned to Adriane. "Bye Adriane." He leaned forward slowly and kind of awkwardly, deciding what to do. Finally he just pulled her into a hug. "See you round."  
"See you round," she repeated.  
He stood up and joined the princes at the door. As quickly as they'd arrived, they were gone.


End file.
